


Бой наоборот

by Leytenator, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: В ночь перед штурмом трудно уснуть.





	Бой наоборот

**Author's Note:**

> 8YB!Занзас/8YB!Сквало

— Сядь, задолбал перед глазами мелькать. — Занзас скривился и рывком качнулся вперед, оттолкнувшись лопатками от спинки глубокого кресла, в котором скорее лежал, чем сидел. Снова рявкнул: — Сядь!

Сквало оскалился и обернулся; Занзас посмотрел на него и, казалось, помрачнел еще больше, но ничего не сказал.

Сквало не мог сидеть.

Лицо трещало, как маска, губы сами собой растягивались все шире и шире, так, что уголки начало саднить. Во рту был металлический вкус; Сквало облизнулся и, заметив, как потемнели глаза и лицо Занзаса, расхохотался и пошел к нему. Занзас молчал, шаги Сквало скрадывал высокий ворс ковра.

В штабе Варии еще ничего не успели поменять, Занзас слишком торопился, обещая переделать все после того, как они вернутся.

Сквало не мог ждать.

Ему было плевать на ковры и глухие портьеры: он чувствовал, что все уже меняется, уже изменилось безвозвратно, что его подхватило и несет стремительным потоком. И если раньше вода вокруг была ледяной, то сейчас она почти кипела.

Что бы ни собирался сделать Занзас, самого Сквало он уже изменил.

Занзас поджал губы, потом разомкнул их и произнес, морщась от каждого слова:

— Что ты скачешь как припадочный? Иди к себе. Надо выспаться. — Он осекся и перевел взгляд со Сквало на заваленный бумагами стол. Пара листов с планами особняка Вонголы валялись на ковре. 

Сквало закусил губу, не зная, что ответить. Это Занзасу со стороны происходящее казалось припадком. Сам Сквало чувствовал азарт боя — не предстоящего, а уже идущего, того, что начался несколько месяцев назад. В этом бою Сквало, смеясь, балансировал на самой грани, заранее зная, что безоговорочно проиграл.

— Сам иди, — он ухмыльнулся и со свистом рассек воздух мечом — сверкание стального протеза завораживало каждый раз как в первый. — Я посторожу, скажу, если что вдруг.

— Если что, например? — мрачно процедил Занзас и вдруг встал, схватил его за руку и дернул на себя, задрал рукав и уставился на линию, где живая плоть соединялась с протезом. — Ты точно научился с этим управляться?

— Хочешь, покажу? — Сквало закусил губу — она дернулась от нервной усмешки.

— Нахрен мне это нужно, — бросил Занзас, но пальцев не разжал и не отошел. — Точно припадочный, больной на голову ублюдок, кому еще такое могло прийти в голову, тупой мусор...

Занзас не замолкал, с каждым новым ругательством его голос становился ниже и глуше. А ладонь у него была горячая настолько, что Сквало на мгновение показалось — протез расплавился и стекает вязкими каплями на ковер.

Сквало нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу, поморщился — и вдруг вздрогнул.

Занзас с силой стискивал пальцы, но они все же дрожали.

— У нас все получится, — хрипло проговорил Сквало, и Занзас заткнулся.

Он поднял на него взгляд — больной, лихорадочно горящий — и тихо спросил с издевкой:

— Потому что ты, блядь, так решил?

— Потому что Варию поведешь ты, — просто ответил Сквало.

Ладонь Занзаса разжалась, и Сквало едва не завыл, не выдержал, не утерпел — потянулся следом, перехватил сам.

— Занзас, — прохрипел он и замолчал, не зная, что сказать. Все было уже сказано, давно: весь бред про «в огонь и в воду», про отданную Варию и жизнь, но Занзас продолжал смотреть на него как на помешанного, словно не верил ни единому слову.

— Спать иди, — повторил он и облизал яркие губы.

— Не хочу. Не спится.

— Мне тоже, — словно нехотя ответил Занзас и пожал плечами. 

Он не отстранялся, не отдергивал руку. Смотрел в пол. То ли на карты, то ли на носки собственных запыленных сапог — в дом он вернулся затемно: истоптал сегодня весь варийский полигон, сносил мишени, заливал все пламенем так, что оставалось только восторженно пялиться на него из окна. И Сквало пялился — тогда он еще мог сидеть смирно. 

У Занзаса было право на Вонголу, а у Сквало было право идти с ним — он его заслужил, заработал всеми выигранными боями, кровью Тира и собственным воем в подушку. Рука все еще болела: пальцы, которых не было, запястье, ладонь. Но Сквало давно привык к боли, а вот привыкнуть к Занзасу, считать его чем-то обыденным, не получалось. Его присутствие Сквало до сих пор ощущал так же остро, как в день знакомства.

— Когда-нибудь я тебя поджарю, — глухо сказал Занзас. Он мог быть неуправляемым, бешеным, двинутым на всю голову, но пугал до усрачки, только когда был таким, как сейчас — закрытым и сдержанным. Сквало бы, не задумываясь, отдал вторую руку, лишь бы узнать, что творится у него в башке. 

— Попробуй. А я перегрызу тебе глотку, — весело оскалился он и добавил еще не привычное, но важное: — босс. 

Занзас резко поднял голову, в его глазах алое пламя слизывало к чертям города и страны, в них пылало рыжее небо, и Сквало пылал вместе с ним, корчился и сдыхал, чтобы потом ожить. Что им какой-то дряхлый особняк Вонголы и такой же, ну, почти такой же дряхлый хозяин. Фигня, кочка на ровном месте. Плевать, что думал Занзас — Сквало не собирался его утешать, подбадривать или творить еще какую-нибудь слюнявую ерунду, он просто верил, что они победят. Не могло быть иначе. 

Занзас выдернул руку и вдруг ухватил за волосы, рванул к себе, прижался горячим лбом. Сквало хватанул воздуха — дышать стало нечем, кожа стремительно раскалялась, как будто Занзас делился огнем, вливал его прямо Сквало в поры, внутрь, выжигая до пепла. Это было больше чем боль и сильнее чем страх — то, ради чего можно вниз башкой с небоскреба или животом на меч, даже если невыносимо хочешь жить. 

Сквало вцепился здоровой рукой Занзасу в плечо, шевельнул губами — без толку, даже ругнуться не вышло. Сухой язык не ворочался, да и хрен с ним, все равно вряд ли получилось бы что-то осмысленное. Мозги отказывали. 

— Уходи, — снова сказал Занзас, и сжал волосы так, что заслезились глаза. — Сваливай отсюда. До подъема. 

Сквало мог бы расхохотаться ему в лицо, мог бы вывернуться и даже, пожалуй, при определенной доли везения, свалить Занзаса на ковер — только сейчас все это было не к месту. Занзас не хотел, чтобы он убрался отсюда, на это можно было спорить не глядя. А Сквало не собирался уходить, так какого ж?..

— Разбежался, — он мотнул головой, почувствовал, как неохотно выпускает волосы Занзас, и боднул его в лоб. — Погоди. Меч отстегну.

— Я сам. Научился он, как же. Дергаешься, стоит в тебя пальцем ткнуть. Дай посмотрю.

Занзас не просил — приказывал, и на мгновение Сквало разъярился, но Занзас уже крепко обхватил его запястье, ощупывая крепление. Послышался почти беззвучный щелчок — механизм, хоть и новый, работал отлично, — и меч упал на ковер, прямо им под ноги.

Никогда и никому Сквало не позволял творить такое с его оружием — меч был, какой бы пафосной и банальной херней это ни звучало, продолжением его самого, частью тела и раньше, а теперь и подавно.

Занзас мог сделать это и остаться в живых.

Потому что Сквало знал, понял с самого первого момента, когда увидел — смуглая кожа, нелепые перья, темнота и огонь в глазах — что принадлежит теперь другому как себе, со всеми потрохами, любой частью тела.

Любой.

Он закусил губу, оглушенный, ошарашенный этим осознанием, и вскинул глаза на Занзаса — понял тот, о чем он сейчас думает, догадался? Занзас внимательно рассматривал его запястье, чуть кривя губы, потом с неожиданной осторожностью провел по коже кончиками пальцев, и Сквало зашипел от окатившей тело раскаленной волны.

Занзас хмыкнул, надавил сильнее, проговорил раздраженно:

— Так и знал, что болит, — а потом ткнулся губами в кожу над металлическим запястьем. Нахмурился. — Я думал, у тебя жар, придурок, а ты холодный и трясешься, ты не...

Он поднял взгляд на Сквало и осекся.

— А я думал, ты меня так лечить собрался, как младенца. — Сквало хрипло рассмеялся и тут же сжал губы. Его трясло. Дрожь пробиралась за воротник рубашки, колени ходили ходуном. Кожа, где ее касался Занзас, невыносимо болела, ныла, горела. — Или зализать рану. Как животные делают. С тебя станется.

Занзас смотрел на него молча и темно, в глазах плескалась какая-то удивленная злость.

А потом он провел языком по руке, от кромки живого тела до сгиба локтя, и Сквало не выдержал — застонал в голос на выдохе, уже понимая, что вдохнуть снова просто не сможет. 

Воздух вокруг закипал. Пальцы Занзаса начинали медленно наливаться огнем. Он моргнул, и Сквало вдруг понял: все, что происходит сейчас — тоже бой, тупой примитивный бой двух пацанов, которые хотят одного и того же, но выжидают, кто первым пойдет в атаку. Бой наоборот.

Сквало было похрен. Он привык всегда выигрывать.

Он шагнул вперед и обхватил здоровой ладонью затылок Занзаса, тоже ухватил за волосы, когда тот яростно мотнул головой. Губы ткнулись в смуглую скулу, но Сквало упрямо дергал Занзаса на себя, не обращая внимания на то, что собственная кожа уже, казалось, начала плавиться под его ладонями.

Он прижался ко рту Занзаса, провел по плотно сжатым губам языком и не услышал — почувствовал всем телом ответный стон, впитал кожей вибрацию воздуха, словно по комнате прокатилась взрывная волна.

Он опустил ладони на плечи Занзаса, потянул его на себя, и они оба замерли, тяжело дыша, едва касаясь друг друга губами.

Потом Занзас сказал:

— Еще, — так требовательно и одновременно по-детски, что Сквало засмеялся, как ненормальный, чувствуя, что может кончить прямо сейчас, без дрочки, от одних поцелуев. Охренеть.

Лицо Занзаса исказилось от гнева, он набросился на Сквало, как бросаются в настоящий бой, укусил за губу, потом впился зубами в шею — Сквало запрокинул голову и давился воздухом, пытаясь проморгаться и отогнать мельтешащие перед глазами черные точки.

Они шатались по кабинету, как пьяные, будто исполняли нелепый танец, натыкаясь на стулья и стол.

Занзас целовался исступленно, не отрываясь от Сквало ни на миг, словно не хотел дать тому ни единого шанса сказать что-то или снова засмеяться.

Он опустил ладони на задницу Сквало, прижался пахом к его бедру.

Потерся, как огромный огненный кот, уткнулся лбом в плечо.

Они оба были мокрые, рубашка липла к спине, и Сквало раздраженно повел плечами — хотелось сорвать ее, и Занзаса раздеть тоже, провести ладонями по животу, сжать член.

— Дай я тебе подрочу, — тихо сказал Сквало.

Занзас расставил ноги, надежно упираясь в пол, молча рванул ремень и расстегнул ширинку. Сквало сунул руку ему в трусы и чуть не заорал, подумав, что Занзас мог бы сделать с ним сейчас то же самое. В башке не осталось ничего, перед глазами поплыло от возбуждения. Собственный член распирало так, что Сквало не удивился бы, тресни на нем джинсы. Яйца сдавливало до боли. 

— М-мусор… — глухо выдавил Занзас, и Сквало понял, что изо всех сил сжимает его член, пальцы будто свело — ни шевельнуть, ни двинуть кулаком. От Занзаса пахло яростью, дымом и еблей — от этой убойной смеси рот наполнился слюной, и Сквало судорожно сглотнул. Занзас выдернул из-под пояса его рубашку, зашарил по спине, прижигая каждым движением. — Какого хера ты… Дрочи. Уебу.

Сквало, как мог, расслабил запястье. Он бы сам себя уебал, если б мог. Под пальцами был твердый ствол, Сквало чувствовал напряженную выпуклую вену, остро захотелось проследить ее языком, рассмотреть, как следует, но он стоял как заторможенный дебил, трясся под руками Занзаса, подыхал от возбуждения и ничего не мог.

Занзас дернул бедрами, раз, другой. Выматерился громко и как-то отчаянно. И это помогло. Сквало рванулся к его губам, всосал язык, сжал зубами, так что Занзас возмущенно замычал. Ощупал его член, яйца, добрался до мокрой от смазки головки и задвигал кулаком. Жарко было так, будто его закинули в адский котел. Потрескивали волосы и, кажется, тлела рубашка. Занзас кусал его губы, толкался в кулак, совал язык глубоко, будто трахал в рот.

Сквало так и не понял, как умудрился не кончить вместе с Занзасом. Сперма текла по кулаку, Занзас рычал, вздрагивал, прижимался мокрым лбом и щекой, обнимал с такой силой, что чуть ребра не треснули. Сквало оглушило его оргазмом, макнуло с головой в его удовольствие и вышвырнуло обратно все таким же возбужденным и задыхающимся. 

Соображалось с трудом, он даже не отследил толком момент, когда Занзас схватил его за бедра и закинул на стол. Очнулся уже сидящим, с расставленными коленями, между которых стоял взъерошенный Занзас в спущенных штанах и с обмякшим членом. 

— Покажи, — коротко потребовал он. Сквало непослушными пальцами кое-как нащупал ширинку и чуть не заорал, когда Занзас отбросил его руку и полез сам. 

— Не спали... нахрен, — пробормотал он, цепляясь за плечи Занзаса, чтобы не свалиться к чертям со стола вместе с кипой бумаг. В голове внезапно мелькнула дикая мысль, Сквало выгнул шею и посмотрел через плечо на схемы и планы под своей задницей.

— Ебали мы... эту... Вонголу, — выдохнул он и захохотал в голос, запрокинув голову.

Занзас что-то неразборчиво прорычал и укусил за шею — больно, но Сквало только стиснул зубы и сдавленно взвыл, когда Занзас жадно ощупал его член, навалившись всем телом.

Он вжимался в Сквало и одуряюще пах — к дыму теперь примешались запахи пота и спермы, и у Сквало испарились все мысли из головы, истлели под напором жара.

Занзас напирал так, что пришлось откинуться назад и лечь на спину — Сквало приложился затылком о край стола и чертыхнулся. Занзас снова сжал зубы на его шее, ключице, дернул ворот рубашки и вдруг укусил сосок.

Сквало выгнуло дугой так, что позвоночник едва не переломился нахрен. Торопливо облизнул соленые от пота губы и прохрипел:

— Ну давай, Занзас, ну твою же мать!

Тот наконец начал дрочить, оцарапал ногтем головку — Сквало дернулся и хрипло выдохнул, скривившись, — а потом потянулся целоваться, будто извиняясь.

— Ты мне член спалишь, — простонал Сквало и зажмурился, когда Занзас другой рукой огладил яйца. — Блядь, не могу больше!

— Хватит с тебя одного протеза, — хохотнул Занзас, и Сквало выматерился, пытаясь вскидывать бедра быстрее — Занзас вел рукой слишком медленно, как будто издевался. Или боялся. Чертов придурок...

Сквало криво улыбнулся и обхватил Занзаса за шею, дернул за волосы, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Опустил здоровую ладонь поверх его пальцев на члене и сжал, повел рукой, задавая темп. Хотелось смотреть в глаза Занзасу, не моргая, — слишком уж непривычно довольная и удивленная рожа у него делалась всякий раз, когда Сквало не выдерживал и коротко стонал. 

Он все-таки зажмурился, когда Занзас поймал правильный ритм, не слишком медленный и не слишком быстрый. Сквало только и мог, что стонать, цепляясь за него, дурея от дыхания на коже, от прикосновений жесткой руки к члену, от жара, который разливался от паха по всему телу.

Яйца поджались, Сквало завыл и вздрогнул, когда Занзас прижался к нему лбом и укусил за губу.

Он кончил в несколько резких толчков и обессиленно откинулся на стол.

— Вот теперь я хочу спать, — сказал устало, отирая пот со лба. — Ты доволен наконец? 

С трудом сел, поморщился, отлепил от себя листок бумаги. 

Занзас стоял рядом, и от его взгляда, изучающего, все еще удивленного и неспокойного, проходили и расслабленность, и сонливость. 

Сквало не верил в предчувствия, но сейчас вдруг стало не по себе, хотя после того, что случилось, не должно бы.

— Что? – спросил он. 

Занзас дернул плечом и выхватил из руки бумажку. Скомкал в кулаке, зашвырнул в угол, а потом широким жестом скинул со стола оставшиеся, и перевел пьяный, горящий взгляд на Сквало.

— Вернемся, выебу тебя здесь. Отметим победу, — сказал хрипло и уставился в темное, распахнутое в ночь окно. Сквало тоже посмотрел, сглотнул, проталкивая в глотку непонятно откуда взявшуюся горькую, как хина, слюну и решил, что это последний раз, когда он согласится подождать.


End file.
